


A Small Extra-Dry Vanilla Cappuccino

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Present Tense, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works in a coffee shop and Draco likes to drop by for vanilla cappuccinos (all the while never telling Harry his real name).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Extra-Dry Vanilla Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea: "you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino"  
> From: http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take  
> Thank you so much for the idea! It motivated me to write. Also, I would like to thank my friend Rena for helping me correct sentences that I wasn't sure about!

Harry adjusts his name tag when he sees a customer entering the cafe. It isn't that busy today but nevertheless, he has to be ready for anything. The blond-haired man approaches the counter and Harry plasters a smile on his face. He focuses on the register in front of him as he asks the same question he has asked for months now. “How may I help you today?”

“A small extra-dry Vanilla cappuccino, please.” Harry punches in the order quickly, without looking up from the register.

“Name?” He asks, finally looking up. His eyes meet grey, stormy ones, and the plastered smile on his face falls away in an instant. His eyes are _interesting_ , to say the least, and Harry feels like he would get lost in them if he looked for too long.

“Hello?” The man waves, and Harry finally snaps out of it.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

His customer huffs in exasperation at this but there's a smile tugging at his lips. It reminds him of the expression of Hermione's face every time she realizes that he and Ron cannot comprehend what she's saying. She talks about a lot of things though so Harry thinks that he and Ron can't be blamed if they didn't understand.

“You're doing it again.”

“I'm sorry!” Harry bursts out, feeling a flush creep up his neck.

“It's fine, there isn't anyone else on line anyway.” The man smiles, and Harry looks around. Sure enough, there isn't anyone else behind the blond. There are a few customers nursing their coffees as they flipped through papers, but that was it.

Harry nods. “I'm sorry to have to ask this again but what's your name?”

“Batman.” He looks at the man.

“Are you _serious_?”

“Completely.” The man says, smirking.

Harry scowls at him but scribbles the name on the cup anyway, realizing a second too late that he's supposed to be smiling.

He plasters the smile back on his face. “That'll be $3.65.”

The blond beauty hands him a bill and he takes it, punching in buttons quickly. He scoops up the change, pulls out the receipt, and hands it to the man.

The man smiles and takes the seat closest to the counter. Harry gives him a smile in return.

~ ~

Ron is brewing the coffee today. He usually does it on Wednesday. Harry's grateful for that because it gives him extra time to observe the mysterious man. The man is facing him as he sits, with his hands folded and his eyes trained on Harry, so he is careful not to stare. He glances at him a few times, hoping he's being subtle, although from the look on the man's face, he knows he isn't. _“Batman.”_ Harry finally says, holding the drink up.

The man gets up and retrieves his drink, never taking his eyes off of Harry as he does. He immediately leaves the cafe after getting his drink, and Harry can't help feeling a bit disheartened.

A week later, he appears again. “A small extra-dry vanilla cappuccino?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” The man says, with an amused expression on his face. “You remembered?”

“Yeah. No one _ever_ orders vanilla.” Harry places emphasis on the word 'ever', knowing that he may be exaggerating a little.

“Why not? Vanilla is great.”

Harry shrugs in response. “I guess they like the other flavors better.” He hands the change and receipt over.

The man frowned but didn't question it any further.

“I recommend a pumpkin spice latte, if you're interested.”

“What kind of flavor is that?” The man looks taken aback (and a little horrified).

“Hey! It's actually pretty good.” Harry says defensively.

“Maybe next time.”

“Okay. What's your...name?” Harry asks tentatively. He's hoping that the man would tell him his real name today.

“Robin.”

Harry shakes his head and reluctantly writes the name in sharpie. “One of these days you'll tell me your real name.”

“We'll see.”

It went on for weeks like that. The next week was "Peter Parker"; the week after that was "Percy Jackson.”

~ ~

Harry nods at him and punches in his order. The man was a regular at the cafe now and he still didn't know his _name_.

“Alex.”

“Is that your real name?”

“No.”

Harry sighs. “It's been weeks. Are you _ever_ going to tell me?”

“Maybe not.” He says, a mischievous smile on his face. When he picks up his order, a man suddenly dashes into the cafe yelling, "Draco, can you hurry up? It's cold outside!"

“Blaise.” The blond-haired man says. “You didn't have to wait outside, you know.”

“You didn't want me to come in and...” The man trails off. “You must be the barista Draco keeps talking about.”

“What?” Harry's eyes widen.

“Draco, have you really not told him your name?” Blaise says incredulously. “Are you _serious_?”

Harry looks around, baffled by the news. _Draco_  is his name. It is nice and he supposes that it's a fitting name for a man like him.

His eyes finally land on Draco, who is turned away from him. His ears are red and he can see the redness on his neck. “ _Draco._ That's your name, isn't it? _”_

Said-man turns around, telling his friend to go on ahead without him. Harry can see his face up close now. He's alarmingly beautiful, with slicked back hair and a rosy complexion on his pale skin. “Yes,” Draco says finally. “It is.”

“It's a nice name. I don't know why you were trying to hide it.”

Draco looks him in the eye, a small smile on his face. “Maybe I was trying to get your attention.”

“Well, you've already had it for a while now.”

His smile grows a little bigger, but he still looks uncertain. “When is your shift over?”

“Six.” Harry says, looking at his watch. It's four thirty right now.

“Do you want to...maybe meet after?”

“You mean, like a date?” Harry grins.

He nods meekly.

“Sure.”

The tension leaves Draco's body and he relaxes. “I'll see you at six then.” He saunters out the door and for the first time, Harry doesn't feel disappointed.

He's looking forward to that date.

  _ **FIN**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Also, I'm so sorry if the descriptions are off. I have never gone to a coffee-shop before so... :( I'm hoping I do soon!


End file.
